Unknown Destiny
by Moo Woo Duu and Fuu
Summary: A girl who is hated for what she is, a Boy who has given a promise he may not be able to fulfill, another girl who is shunned by many for she is a mystery and a famous boy who must fight the evils of Voldemort with the help of friends expected and unexpec


I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and all those people do. I LOVE THOMAS ANDREW FELTON! Ahem anyways ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
It was night, and the moon was full and shining brightly, its rays falling on a large house. Through a window, you could see a young woman sleeping. At first sight you would think, she didn't have any problems, buts that's where many were wrong. The Young Woman was the Daughter of Salzira Algere. She was quite pretty, in fact many young men have tried pursuing the young woman, but all have failed. For when they actually got to know her and was close enough to see her, they all shivered in fear. For her eyes were crimson and she looked deadly, not only were her eyes the only thing that many people feared, they also feared the fact that her hair was blood red. To many she looked like a Demon in a human's body.  
  
  
  
As the moons' rays were bathing the young woman in its light, a shadow formed on her. Outside the window was an owl seeking entrance. It eyes closed and the owl rested awaiting the young woman's awakening.  
  
In another room, another woman was weeping tears of black blood out of her gorgeous crimson eyes. She was shaking with fear and her arms were wrapped around herself, trying to keep away the evil that she feared. She was rocking back and forth, trying to calm herself and her eyes were wandering to the floor where a letter was lying. Her eyes which still welled with tears of sadness and horror read the words again.  
  
I am back and I want the Key.  
  
That was all that was written, but by the look on the woman's face it was not good news.  
  
The next day as the sun hit the window, the young woman awoke, her long black lashes skimming her pink cheeks as she blinked. The Owl outside her window, seeing that the young woman up, started tapping on the window seeking entrance. The young woman got up and opened the window for the owl, and it delivered to her an envelope.  
  
Grace Algere, the second bedroom, Lanie Drive, Rochester, New York USA.  
  
Grace,  
  
It has come to our attention that your mother wishes you to be transferred into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Therefore you are now invited to come for your 5th year to Hogwarts. In another parchment attached to this letter is your list of supplies. If you wish to come, please send an owl.  
  
Deputy Headmistress, Minerva Mcgonagal.  
  
Grace stared wide eyed at the letter, her mouth was open and she was speechless. Finally she got out of her stupor and she squealed. Running out of her room with the parchment in hand, Grace bumped in to her mother. Salzira eyes were rimmed red from all the crying, but Grace didn't notice. She was too happy, to finally be able to go to Hogwarts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In another part of the world Draco Malfoy was crying. The vicious, obnoxious, and Rude Draco Malfoy was actually crying. He was sitting next to a bed where a woman was lying down. Her face was pale and she looked weak and fragile. She reached for Draco's hand and squeezed.  
  
"My son, please you must listen to me. Get out of your fathers grasp, set yourself free, I do not want you to get hurt because of your father's foolish ways. Turn back from You Know who. Please my last wish before I die is for you to promise me you will try to fight against V-V-V-Voldemort." The woman cringed at the name she just spoke. "Promise me, Please Draco. Promise you will fight against him to save Human kind."  
  
Draco looked at his mother "I shall, if it is your wish." Draco's mother smiled and with her final breath she spoke. "Find the Key Draco before Voldemort does, and know I will always love you." And with the last words she lay limply in Dracos arms, pale, still, and dead. Draco cried seeing his mother leave him with no one but his father who never knew how to love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grace was still shocked, holding out the parchment so her mother could read it; Grace was hoping Salzira would let her go. Salzira was standing next to her daughter and you could clearly see they were related. Both mother and daughter were tall, Grace 5'7" and her mother 5'9". Both women were beautiful. Salzira sighed; she didn't know what to do. She did want Grace to go to Hogwarts, but in letting Grace go it would mean danger, Danger to her only daughter and the one thing she loved the most.  
  
"Grace, fine, you may go, but only on one condition. You must not tell anyone of what you are. No one is to know, you must keep it a secret, and the only way for you to tell anyone is if you trust them dearly, but even that is dangerous." Salzira told her daughter reluctantly.  
  
"Yes Mother. I will not tell anyone." Grace smiled and jumped into her mothers arms. "Thank you mom."  
  
Salzira smile down at her daughter, to think such a child with dark powers could be so sweet. 


End file.
